Specialists
Specialists are the playable characters in[[Call of Duty: Black Ops III| Call of Duty: Black Ops III]] and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops 4| Call of Duty: Black Ops 4]] multiplayer. Each Specialist is designed with a unique voice and personality, as opposed to the generic multiplayer soldiers in previous games. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In Black Ops III, each of them has both a unique weapon and a unique ability, but players can only choose one to use during each match. The chosen weapon or ability becomes usable for a short time after the player fills up their power meter; the power meter is filled up automatically over time, but fills up faster through earning score. Players also can only use one Specialist per match; Specialist selection is done before starting a match. There are a total of nine Specialists, listed below. There are four Specialists available from level 1; Donnie "Ruin" Walsh, Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo, David "Prophet" Wilkes and Erin "Battery" Baker. He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen is unlocked at level 22, Tavo "Nomad" Rojas at level 28, Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper" at level 34, Spectre at level 40, and Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek at level 46. Each can be unlocked by spending an unlock token on either their weapon or ability. Upon starting multiplayer for the first time a player will be given an unlock token to unlock one of the default four for use, and the game will default to this selection upon prestiging. The last specialist, Danny "Blackjack" Li, can be unlocked via acquiring Mercenary Contracts, by completing Weekly Contracts. Each Mercenary Contract allows the usage of Blackjack for a limited time of one hour per week. Outside of Specialist abilities and weapons, gameplay is identical for all Specialists. Each Specialist has customizable armor which is purely aesthetic. They each also have unique quotes, sometimes speaking to other Specialists during gameplay or in the beginning of a match. Because there are no differences in specialist appearances by team nor are there any team based specialists, in order to make it easier for players to spot an enemy all hostile specialists have red lights on their bodies to make it easier to distinguish them from friendlies. The lights are located in different areas of each specialist but typically are on ammo pouches, shoulders, knee and elbow guards, and on heads. During gameplay all friendly players will have no lights but enemy players will have lights. When an enemy is killed the lights will turn off which can make it hard to distinguish dead players has hostile or friendly. Specialists Ruin menu icon BO3.png|Donnie "Ruin" Walsh Outrider menu icon BO3.png|Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo Prophet menu icon BO3.png|David "Prophet" Wilkes Battery menu icon BO3.png|Erin "Battery" Baker Seraph menu icon BO3.png|He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen Nomad menu icon BO3.png|Tavo "Nomad" Rojas Reaper menu icon BO3.png|Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper" Spectre menu icon BO3.png|"Spectre" Firebreak menu icon BO3.png|Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek Black Market Dealer BO3.png|Danny "Blackjack" Li (via completing contracts.) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In Black Ops 4, Specialists make their return. Specialists have an ability for equipping and use during a match that recharge. Teams will be limited to one specialist type. There are a total of ten Specialists, listed below. *Erin "Battery" Baker *Jarrah "Crash" Bazley *Kerk "Ajax" Rossouw *Katsumi "Recon" Kimura *Kieran "Torque" Mackay *Donnie "Ruin" Walsh *Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek *He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen *Tavo "Nomad" Rojas *David "Prophet" Wilkes Throughout the month of October 2018, comic books of the Specialists' origins were released and can be viewed here. Specialists Prophet Artwork BO4.jpg|David "Prophet" Wilkes Nomad Artwork BO4.jpg|Tavo "Nomad" Rojas Seraph Artwork BO4.jpg|He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen Firebreak Artwork BO4.jpg|Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek Ruin Artwork BO4.jpg|Donnie "Ruin" Walsh Torque Artwork BO4.jpg|Kieran "Torque" Mackay Recon Artwork BO4.jpg|Katsumi "Recon" Kimura Crash Artwork BO4.jpg|Jarrah "Crash" Bazley Battery Artwork BO4.jpg|Erin "Battery" Baker Ajax Artwork BO4.jpg|Kerk "Ajax" Rossouw Reveal Images Ajax Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|Kerk "Ajax" Rossouw Battery Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|Erin "Battery" Baker Seraph Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|He "Seraph" Zhen-Zhen Firebreak Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|Krystof "Firebreak" Hejek Trivia Black Ops III *In the map Gauntlet, there are displays that feature the Specialists' equipment and outfits. **There is a display with an unknown Specialist, and the nameplate is scratched out. However, if the player examines the contents of the display, it appears it was intended for Prophet. **There is also a Specialist display with no Specialist in it, but it has a king of hearts playing card in the display, and the status seen above the display says "Unknown". *In Kill Confirmed, dog tags display information about the specialist that dropped them. **Spectre's dog tags are scratched out, since nothing is known about him/her. Category:Gameplay mechanics